Passenger vehicles, such as automobiles and aircraft, often include vehicle information systems for satisfying passenger demand for access to viewing content, such as information or entertainment content, while traveling.
Conventional vehicle information systems typically include seat video presentations systems with individual controls such that viewing content is selectable by the passengers. The viewing content can include audio and video materials that are derived from a variety of content sources. Prerecorded viewing content, such as motion pictures and music, can be provided by internal content sources, such as audio and video players, that are installed in the vehicle. The conventional vehicle information systems likewise can include an antenna system for receiving viewing content, such as live television programming, transmitted from one or more content providers (or sources) that are external to, and/or remote from, the vehicle.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1A-B, several mounting options exist when video display systems 550 are disposed adjacent to a passenger seat 440 within a passenger compartment 430 of a passenger vehicle 400. For example, the video display system 550 typically is mounted on a facing seatback 442 or an armrest 444 of the passenger seat 440. When installed at the seat armrest 440, the video display system 550 is mounted on an intermediate support arm 500 for coupling the video display system 550 and the seat armrest 440. The support arm 500 extends from the seat armrest 440 into a deployed position and allows a position of the video display system 550 to be adjusted relative to the passenger seat 440. As desired, a viewing angle of the video display system 550 can readily be changed to enhance enjoyment of the presented viewing content. FIG. 1B shows the video display system 550 of FIG. 1A in a stowed position. As illustrated in FIG. 1B, the passenger seat 440 is shown as including an internal compartment 446 for stowing the video display system 550 when not in use.
A detail drawing of a typical prior art support arm 500 is illustrated in FIG. 2. Exemplary support arms are shown and described in the co-pending U.S. patent applications: “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR MOUNTING USER INTERFACE DEVICES,” Ser. No. 11/828,193, filed on Jul. 25, 2007; and “USER INTERFACE device AND METHOD FOR PRESENTING VIEWING CONTENT,” Ser. No. 11/835,371, filed on Aug. 7, 2007, which are assigned to the assignee of the present application and the respective disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties and for all purposes. As shown in FIG. 2, the support arm 500 includes a central support member 510. The support member 510 couples with the seat armrest 440 (shown in FIGS. 1A-B) via a first rotatable joint 520 and couples with the video display system 550 via a second rotatable joint 530. The first rotatable joint 520 enables the support member 510 to rotate relative to the seat armrest 440; whereas, the second rotatable joint 530 permits the video display system 550 to rotate relative to the support member 510.
The support arm 500 also defines an internal channel 515 for receiving a video communication cable 540. The internal channel 515 is formed within each of the support member 510 and the rotatable joints 520, 530. The video communication cable 540 thereby can be fed from the passenger seat 440 (shown in FIGS. 1A-B) through internal channel 515 formed by the rotatable joint 520, the support member 510, and the rotatable joint 530 to the video display system 550. In operation, the video communication cable 540 transmits video content from the vehicle information system for presentation via the video display system 550. Since conventional video communication cables 540 only transmit video content to the video display systems 550, the video communication cables 540 have few conductors and relatively small diameters.
More recently, additional functionality has incorporated into the video display systems 550, and vehicle information systems have been adapted to incorporate communication ports (or jacks or connectors) and/or interactive user (or passenger) interface devices the passenger seats 440 (shown in FIGS. 1A-B). Exemplary enhanced capabilities include support for power signals, video signals, audio signals, control signals, touchscreen display systems, personal media devices, Universal Serial Bus (USB) devices, and other functions. These enhanced capabilities have resulted in a greater number of conductors within the video communication cable 540 within the support arm 500 and a corresponding increase in the diameter of the video communication cable 540.
The support arm 500 therefore requires modification (and/or redesign) to accommodate larger video communication cable 540. For example, the dimension (bore, cross-section, and/or bend radii) of the internal channel 515 must increase to accommodate the thicker video communication cable 540; while, space limitations within the passenger compartment 430 restrict changes to the external dimensions of the support arm 500. The thicker video communication cable 540 likewise is less flexible than the traditional video communication cables 540 and is difficult to pass through the internal channel 515 during installation. Further, as the rotatable joints 520, 530 are rotated, the thicker video communication cable 540 within the support arm 500 can be subject to cable chaffing, breakage, and/or other malfunctions.
The enhanced capabilities associated the video display systems 550, communication ports, and/or interactive user (or passenger) interface devices also results in an increase in the amount of weight to be supported by the support arm 500. Accordingly, the support arm 500 requires further modification (and/or redesign) in order to support the increased weight. The rotatable joints 520, 530, for example, should be sufficiently firm for supporting the heavier video display systems 550 in the deployed position, regardless of the selected viewing angle, but without requiring excessive force to be applied to the support arm 500 for returning the video display systems 550 to the stowed position. In addition, conventional support arms 500 can easily fall when deployed in intermediate deployment positions, resulting in injuries to users and damage to the video display systems 550.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved system and method for mounting video presentation systems and other user interface devices that overcome the aforementioned obstacles and deficiencies of conventional mounting systems.
It should be noted that the figures are not drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the preferred embodiments. The figures do not illustrate every aspect of the described embodiments and do not limit the scope of the present disclosure.